


Shovel Talk

by thelittlestbishop



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Rossi is Emily's dad and you all are welcome to fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbishop/pseuds/thelittlestbishop
Summary: David Rossi doesn't beat around the bush.





	Shovel Talk

David Rossi is nothing if not direct, so Aaron isn't particularly surprised when he's more or less cornered into his own office one morning, the door closed, and Dave is setting a cup of coffee squarely into the middle of his desk before sitting down. He hasn't said a word, but the mischievous glint in his eye tells the unit chief that this will be more fun for Dave than for him. 

"She's good for you." For first words, they're as direct as they can get, and he didn't expect anything less. No preambles, straight to the point. Aaron would've liked a little warning. 

"I'm sorry?" He asks because they're still at the bureau and he's still technically the boss and he needs to keep some semblance of normalcy, even if it's useless. 

Dave smiles, meets his eyes, and continues, "Emily. She's exactly what you need. Someone that won't put up with your bullshit and will pull your head out of your own ass when necessary."

He's glad he hasn't touched the coffee yet, otherwise, the entirety of his desk would've been covered in spit out coffee. His heart is definitely beating a little harder, though. 

He doesn't know what to say, but Dave isn't getting up and is simply regarding him calmly. The pressure inside his chest keeps growing.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to get threatened?"

"If you hurt her," he starts, leaning forward slightly to straighten his spine, "I will make your life miserable, Aaron."

"You're giving me the shovel talk? You've known me longer than you've known her," he points out because it's a little ridiculous, and a smile stretches his lips, sign that he thinks the situation is hilarious. 

"Yeah, well, what can I say? She's my favorite," he explains with a nonchalant shrug and a content smile in return.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Frankly, I'm more afraid of her than I am of you."

"Smart man."

They both smile, this time different, this time both thinking about the same woman and feeling happy over the situation.

"Jack loves having her around," he says after a minute of silent contemplation, his entire expression making Dave think he's lost in his own thoughts. "And she's so good with him. They get along great."

"That's good to hear. She's been smiling more, you've both been in a good mood more often than not, considering the circumstances," he waves a hand vaguely around to refer to their environment. 

"We're happy," he admits, and the pressure in his chest goes away as he accepts the fact. "I'm happy."

Garcia knocks and peeks her head into the door then, her tablet tucked under her arm as she gives them a smile. "We're ready for you, sirs, everyone's waiting for the briefing."

"Thank you, Garcia," Aaron says, pushing his chair back as Dave does the same to stand. Picking up their coffees the unit chief lets his teammates walk to the conference room first, following closely behind with the necessary files in his hands. As he steps into the room Emily gives him a soft smile that he can't help but return as he sits. Dave probably got to her first.


End file.
